


Soft Hair and Self-deprecating Comments (What an Average Day)

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Based on something that happened to me today in school with my friend lol, Changed it to Teen because it’s truly dark, Dark Humor, Friends bonding, Gen, Sarcasm, fluff kinda, them being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Wait and see y’all~Edit from a year later: ugggggggghhhhh this is so cringe





	Soft Hair and Self-deprecating Comments (What an Average Day)

Roman sat lifelessly in his chair, bored out of his mind. He groaned, annoyed by the fact that Patton and Logan were taking. So. Friggin. Long. with the tuna sandwiches they were supposed to have delivered what felt like hours ago. 

“Ugh, guys, hurry up, I’m starving!” He started fidgeting with a stray paper clip positioned on the table next to him. He attempted to straighten it out, with little success. Virgil sat across from him, fascinated with his situation. 

“Hey, lemme see that for a second,” he whispered, holding a hand out expectantly. Roman sighed and placed the misshapen object in his hand, and he grinned. Holding it out with both hands, he mimed stabbing himself in the chest with the “deadly weapon.” 

A bit of light returned to Roman’s eyes when he watched Virgil “bleed out” over the table. “Give it back for a second, emo nightmare, there’s an easier way,” he smirked, getting an idea to make him laugh. “Cool. Here you go,” Virgil deadpanned, nearly throwing the paper clip at him.

Roman grabbed it out of the air and pretended to slit his wrist for his companion’s amusement. Virgil smirked and said, “We can’t let hunger get to us, Sir Sings-A-Lot. Let us end it before we suffer.”  
He repeated the motion after taking the clip from his friend’s limp hand. 

Roman chuckled and rubbed Virgil's head, saying, “It’ll be easier in the afterlife, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance.” It was at that moment he realized: Dammmmmmmmmmn, his teammate’s hair is super soft. He was taken aback by this discovery since Virgil’s hair always looked so course and messy. 

‘Jeez,’ he thought. ‘Who would have known?’

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened to me in school today, and it reminded me of these two idiots (love em though :P)


End file.
